Guy Smiley
Anything Muppet Pattern: Orange Gold Guy Smiley is, by his own account, America's Favorite Game Show Host. He has hosted such [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street_Game_Shows Sesame Street game shows] as Beat The Time, Here is Your Life, What's My Part?, and others. He approaches every hosting gig with a near-frantic level of excitement and enthusiasm. In one of his first appearances as a game show host ("Pick Your Pet"), he was named Sonny Friendly (which would later become the name of another''Sesame Street'' game show host). He would be named Guy Smiley in another first season game show, The Mr. and Mrs. Game. Guy Smiley has occasionally demonstrated his musical talent on Sesame Street. His song performances include "Air" and "They Can't Take That Away From Me" (with Cookie Monster). The Guy Smiley puppet was also used as the singer in the first season song "Gone with the Wind". His singing voice at times can go very low, very similar to Link Hogthrob's, as in "I'll Love You in Springtime" and his tribute to the winner in "The Letter of the Day Pageant." Most of Guy Smiley's appearances in sketches have been as the host of game shows. Many of the sketches where he doesn't host game shows still involve him being the host of a show, including "The Weather Show", "The Letter of the Day Pageant", and "On Vacation with Guy Smiley". One of the few sketches he starred in where he didn't host a show or sing was a sketch where he took his entire studio audience out for lunch. A walk-around version of Guy Smiley appeared in a number of Sesame Street Live shows. In Big Bird Goes Hollywood, he assisted Big Bird in directing a movie. Guy Smiley also appeared in Big Bird's Sesame Street Story and Big Bird & the ABC's. He was later seen in 2006, hosting a PBS commercial/game show spoof for the [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Ready_To_Learn Ready To Learn Service]. He was also seen in episode 3935 as one of Maria's customers, and inepisode 4117 as one of the spectators in the Number of the Day where The Count was playing golf. He also appeared in the main Street story in Episode 4182, his first major speaking role on the show since Henson's death. http://muppet.wikia.com/index.php?title=Guy_Smiley&action=edit&section=1 editCasting history Main Performers: *Jim Henson - from Sesame Street Season 1 (1969-1970) to Season 21 (1989-1990) *Eric Jacobson -�Sesame Street Presents: The Body (2005), Ready To Learn (2006), Episode 4182 Alternate Performers: *Don Reardon -�''Let's Make a Word'' CD-ROM game (voice only) http://muppet.wikia.com/index.php?title=Guy_Smiley&action=edit&section=2 editNotes *When Count von Count introduced himself in a Beat the Time sketch in his traditional way, "They call me the Count because I love to count things," Guy responded with, "Well, I'm Guy Smiley. They call me Guy Smiley because I changed my name from Bernie Liederkrantz." http://muppet.wikia.com/index.php?title=Guy_Smiley&action=edit&section=3 editFilmography *''Sesame Street'' *''Out to Lunch'' *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' http://muppet.wikia.com/index.php?title=Guy_Smiley&action=edit&section=4 editBook appearances *''The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook'' (1973) *''Grover and the Everything in the Whole Wide World Museum'' (1974) *''The Sesame Street ABC Storybook'' (1974) *''Big Bird's Busy Book'' (1975) *''The Monsters' Alphabet'' (1977) *''The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook'' (1978) *''The Sesame Street Cookbook'' (1978) *''The Sesame Street Dictionary'' (1980) *''The Sesame Street Circus of Opposites'' (1981) *''What Do You Do?'' (1981) *''Which One Doesn't Belong?'' (1981) *''Big Bird's Book About the Earth and Sky'' (1985) *''Going Places'' (1988) *''Brought to You by the Letter B'' (2000) Cookie Monster also disguised himself as Guy Smiley in the book No Cookies 'Til Dinner. Category:Charecters